villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave
Maximilian (real name: Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave) is the main antagonist in the 2008 video game Valkyria Chronicles and its 2009 anime adaptation. He was voiced by Jun Fukuyama in Japanese and English dubbed by Matthew Yang King. He is a 29-year old man that served as an Imperial Prince and a second successor to the throne. In Valkyria Chronicles Maximilian is the cold-hearted leader of the Imperial Invasion Army who wants nothing more than crushing the Gallian army and ruling the country. At his base in Girlandio, he, Selvaria Bles, Radi Jeager, and Berthold Gregor were discussing tactics on what to do about the Gallian army. Later, inside the temple in the desert, he and Selvaria were encountered by Welkin, Alica, and Faldio. Maximilian declared a battle to take place outside. He fought by using a giant tank called the "Batomys". It seemed indestructable for a while, but after the radiators were destroyed, it no longer was. Selvaria eventually came to his aid during the battle. After he was defeated, Maximilian retreated along with a few soldiers. Later, back at Girlandio, Maximilian demanded that Selvaria would use her "final flame of the valkyria", meaning to sacrifice her life for nearly no reason. After the base was obliberated because of her, Maximilian headed to Rangriez by using a massive battleship known as "The Marmota". At the castle in the capital, Maximilian asked Princess Cordelia to be his bride, but highly refused. Afterwards, he took the Valkolf and ran off with the Marmota. He tested the Valkolf's power and completely wiped out squads 4 and 5. On top of the Marmota's deck, he had their final battle with squad 7. Maximilian made himself into an artificial valkyria with energy towers, a lance, suit, and a shield. After the final battle, he attempted to use his entire lifeforce to wipe everyone out, only to have his power cut off by Faldio. Faldio dragged Maximilian and himself down to the deep pit toward their deaths, causing the Marmota to start blowing up. Personality Maximilian never allowed himself to depend on anyone other than himself, nor did he speak more than necessary. Whenever Maxmilian did speak, he always referred to himself as "We, Our or Us." this mannerism of speech is prevalent amongst members of monarchs and members of aristocratic circles. Despite his somewhat aloof personality, Maximilian was blessed with the natural charisma and beautiful appearance often expected of royal blood. In addition, he respects the rules of warfare in a strict manner and shows no compassion for war criminals and traitors. These attributes, coupled with his policy of offering equal opportunity to anyone of any social class, soon had many skilled followers flocking to his banner. Maximilian had also been trained in the art of battle ever since he was a child, and it is said that his combat abilities were superior even to those of his Drei Stern. Though his followers trusted him and were quite loyal to him, Maximilian's decisions were guided only by his final objective. Never wavering in his convictions, Maximilian often gave unreasonable orders only to discard all those who failed him. When it came to Selvaria, Maximilian did not treat her like a simple pawn, but rather was quite careful in the way he treated her. This was not due to any amount of romantic feelings, however, but was instead a reflection of the intense jealousy he felt regarding her inhuman powers. So desperate was he to avenge his mother that Maximilian desired nothing in this world but raw power. Gallery Maximilian.jpg Alternate Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave.jpg |An artwork of Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave in his 2 alternate outfits General Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave.jpg Prince Maximilian.png Maximilan artifcial valkyria.jpg Maximillian-2-600x338.jpg Maximillian-2-600x337.jpg|Maximilian's Breakdown Maximilian75.png Maximillian-2-600x339.jpg Trivia *Maximilian shares a few similarities with Count Waltz from "Eternal Sonata": *#They both have blonde hair. *#They act as leaders of their own authorities. *#While focusing on getting what they really want, they both don't care what happens whether their own minions live or die. However, there is one person whom Maximilian cared for, Selvaria herself. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:In Love Category:Monarchs Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Military Category:Usurper Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant